Une nuit à l'ombre
by Shali-83
Summary: Partie 1 - Lucius raccompagne Drago à la gare mais en sortant... il se prend la tête avec un gendarme et se retrouve au poste...


Une nuit à l'ombre...

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** one shot, petit délire, un peu de OOC, prise de tête...

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

**Note :** Déjà, désolée pour le titre pourri mais j'avais pas d'autres idées T.T Surtout que cela ne va pas durer qu'une seule nuit... je pense --°

Alors, c'est simple, j'arrivais pas à écrire mon satané chapitre 12 de _Out from the Deep_ alors j'ai eu l'idée de ce... truc. Désolée d'avance aux fans de Lucius (dont je fais partie ) ainsi qu'aux forces de l'ordre britanniques.

J'espère que ce petit truc vous plaira malgré l'étrangeté du sujet uu

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, les gens étaient quelque peu nerveux, certains se retenaient de ne pas être violents, d'autres respiraient un bon coup pour se calmer. Tous les regards étaient haineux et noirs, et ils se tournaient vers une seule et même personne : Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier était de nouveau libre, il avait été relaxé par le Tribunal de Grande Instance de Sorcellerie. Avant l'été, il avait été arrêté avec d'autres Sorciers, Mangemorts de leur état, au Ministère. Ce groupe avaient attaqué Harry Potter et ses amis. Mais Lucius avait réussi à s'en sortir d'une manière habile et astucieuse. Certes, il avait dû s'abaisser devant ces idiots du Ministère mais Fudge l'avait finalement cru. Il avait joué la carte du Sorcier manipulé par le Lord Noir et malgré les doutes de certains, la majorité s'était rangée de cette avis. Après tout, n'était-il pas un des grands notables de leur pays ? comment pourrait-il être un meurtrier ?

On l'avait relaxé mais on le surveillait tout de même, on lui avait retiré son permis de _transplanage_ ainsi que l'interdiction d'utiliser un balai et il devait informer le Ministère dès qu'il quittait Londres et ses environs. Cela ne plaisait, bien entendu, pas du tout au personnage mais bon, il devait s'y faire et il était libre. Il n'avait pas pu prendre contact avec son Maître mais il se doutait que celui-ci était en lieu sûr, avec ce rat puant qu'était Queudver.

Père ? fit une voix en le sortant de sa torpeur.

Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-il distraitement.

Le Ministère ne va pas vous créer trop d'ennuis ? s'inquiéta Drago en regardant son père.

Cela ne te regarde pas ! répondit Lucius avec froideur.

Je... Bien père !

Monte, le train va partir ! lui ordonna Lucius d'un signe de canne.

Drago regarda autour de lui. Il voyait bien les regards noirs et meurtriers que leur lançaient les Sorciers présents, le garçon n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que son père n'était pas blanc comme neige, bien au contraire. Mais c'était son père et il l'aimait malgré tout. Aussi était-il inquiet pour lui... Rentrer à Poudlard en savant son père sous surveillance...

Père ! fit-il à moitié dans le train. Faites attention à vous ! termina-t-il en disparaissant.

Lucius le regarda, plutôt étonné mais il ne le montra pas en tout bon Malefoy. Pourquoi Drago s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Leurs relations père/fils n'étaient pas des plus exemplaires, il n'y avait jamais eu d'effusions sentimentales, c'était le travail de Narcissa. Il remit le col de son manteau correctement et il partit dans le sens inverse alors que le train disparaissait au loin. Il passa devant les gens, ignorant leur regard. Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'opinion des autres lui apportait ?

Il marcha doucement vers sa voiture, après tout, c'était le seul moyen de transport que le Ministère lui avait laissé. Aussi devait-il faire Londres-Wiltshire en voiture... _M'abaisser à utiliser ce transport... tsss !_ pensa Lucius avec noirceur. Il en aurait pour un long moment à rentrer chez lui. Il sortit de la gare 9/4 et arriva dans la gare moldue. Les Moldus le regardaient étrangement, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet homme vêtu de façon assez originale pour l'époque. Mais, malgré sa froideur apparente, il avait un charme et une attitude noble qui ne laissaient pas indifférent beaucoup de femmes présentes.

Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, Lucius marcha vers la grosse berline noire. Il n'était pas un fanatique de reliques moldues comme Arthur Weasley mais il avait eu un faible pour cette voiture. Une vieille Rolls, un modèle très ancien mais qui gardait une certaine élégance et un confort exceptionnel. C'était un de ses domestiques qui la conduisait. Alors qu'il approchait de sa voiture, un homme en uniforme lui barra le chemin.

C'est votre voiture ? demanda la personne que Lucius reconnut comme étant un agent de police.

C'est exact ! répondit-il avec politesse mais froideur.

Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une place réservée aux handicapés ! lui annonça l'agent en lui montrant le panneau bien en vu.

Je ne suis pas resté toute la journée ! fit Lucius en marchant vers la portière. J'amenais juste mon fils au train.

Là n'est pas la question, déclara l'agent en sortant un carnet. Je suis dans l'obligeance de vous demander les papiers de la voiture ainsi que votre permis... ou celui de votre chauffeur ! fit-il en voyant le domestique.

Vous n'allez pas nous retenir pour si peu ? lança Lucius en plissant le front. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder !

Le domestique ouvrit la portière pour laisser passer son Maître qui semblait être très irrité par ce Moldu... Mais ledit Moldu referma la porte avant même que Lucius ait pu mettre un pied dedans. Monsieur Malefoy lui jeta un regard agacé mais qui cachait une certaine colère. L'agent eut un mouvement de recul mais tint quand même le regard de cet homme pour le moins étrange et irrespectueux des règles.

Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît, répéta l'agent en restant poli.

Lucius s'approcha de lui de façon assez menaçante. L'agent dévissa son stylo et commença à noter le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation.

Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda Lucius d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Vous pourriez bien être le Duc de Windsor ou la Reine elle-même !!! commença l'agent en le fixant méchamment. Que je ne dérogerais pas à mon devoir, vos papiers ! dut-il répéter avec autorité cette fois.

Lucius se retourna, ignorant le policier, et fit signe à son chauffeur d'ouvrir la porte. Le pauvre homme s'approcha, légèrement craintif à la vue de son Maître déjà bien énervé. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée de la portière. Lucius n'écoutait déjà plus l'agent de police qui restait calme et poli malgré le ton de voix haussé. Mais tout d'un coup, Lucius se retrouva plaqué contre son véhicule, le bras droit dans le dos.

Non respect des règles, refus d'obtempérer et outrage à agent ! fit le policier en tenant Lucius avec fermeté.

Lâchez-moi ! lui ordonna le Sorcier d'une voix sifflante.

Vous venez au poste avec moi ! continua le type en mettant les menottes au Sorcier. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, commença-t-il à énoncer en conduisant Lucius vers son véhicule. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, vous avez le droit d'appeler un avocat...

Vous allez le regretter ! siffla Malefoy en le suivant malgré tout.

Si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en payer un, continua le policier en ouvrant la portière. Un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

Je peux me payer bien plus qu'un avocat ! ragea Lucius, le regard haineux, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le véhicule.

Alors pourquoi refuser de payer une simple contravention !!! se moqua l'agent en claquant la porte de derrière.

Le blond entendit le Moldu rire en se mettant à la place du conducteur. Lucius rageait intérieurement... Il ne pouvait pas faire usage de la magie pour plusieurs raisons :

1/ Si le Ministère apprenait qu'il avait usé de quelques sorts qu'ils soient, Malefoy verrait sa couverture grillée et il retournerait sans doute à Azkhaban...

2/ Il était chez les Moldus et il était interdit d'utiliser la Magie ici... même si, finalement, Lucius se moquait de cette règle...

3/ Ses mains étaient menottées, dans son dos...

4/ Le policier avait pris sa canne qui cachait sa baguette...

Il sentit la voiture démarrer... Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour de chance pour lui. Se faire arrêter par un Moldu pour une broutille !!! Et se faire arrêter LUI, Lucius Malefoy !!! Il ragea à nouveau en pensant à toutes ces langues de vipère qui feraient courir et amplifier cette mésaventure. Si le Ministère ne lui avait pas retiré son permis de transplaner... ou au moins celui du balai...

Alors que la voiture suivait les longues avenues, Lucius regardait avec un certain dégoût tous ces Moldus. Que savaient-ils de la Magie ? Rien ou seulement quelques contes et fables qu'ils se racontaient... Des contes où souvent les Sorciers étaient des êtes maléfiques... seules les Fées étaient aimables et bonnes... Ces Moldus ne savaient rien du pouvoir de la Magie, de se sentir envahir par toute cette puissance coulant dans les veines, agissant un peu comme l'adrénaline... parfois, cela en devenait presque jouissif, pensait Lucius. Oui, « jouissif »... surtout lorsqu'il fallait détruire et tuer... Là, la Magie n'était plus pure mais noire, comme les Ténèbres qu'il affectionnait tant.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Lucius regarda par delà la vitre : un gros bâtiment en béton et dont les couleurs s'effritaient, qu'il trouva affreux et sans goût esthétique. C'était une des raisons, certes mineure, qui le faisait plus encore détestait les Moldus : ils n'avaient aucun goût pour l'esthétique et l'architecture. Toutes les Merveilles de ce monde avaient été construites par des Sorciers, peu de gens le savaient et les rares Moldus au courant niaient cette vérité.

Le policier sortit de la voiture et alla lu ouvrir la porte. Lucius marcha la tête haute et l'air hautain, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser ces sous-hommes le rabaisser !!! Il était un Malefoy, un Sorcier de pure lignée. Les bras dans le dos, mains menottées, il entra avec le Moldu dans le commissariat. Une odeur âcre lui piqua les narines. L'endroit sentait le renfermé et il se demanda comment pouvait-on travailler... voir vivre dans un tel endroit.

On l'amena tranquillement dans une pièce aux couleurs grises. L'endroit lui paraissait encore plus morne que son Manoir. Au moins, il y avait des plantes et des tapisseries de goût chez lui... Ici, il y avait juste un petit pot d'où sortait une tige rabougrie et morte, un drapeau anglais était accroché au mur, un cadre d'un peintre douteux était face au bureau et le mobilier... aussi dire que du béton. Un homme entra enfin. Il posa un dossier jaune sur le bureau et regarda les objets que l'agent de police avait confisqué à Lucius. Finalement, il s'installa.

Alors, comment allez-vous ? demanda l'homme en s'asseyant tranquillement sur son fauteuil avec un large sourire.

J'irais mieux quand je serais sorti de cet endroit sordide ! railla Lucius le regard noir.

Je pense que vous allez rester avec nous un petit moment ! sourit le type en sortant un tas de feuilles.

Savez-vous qui je suis !!! s'emporta doucement Lucius le regard encore plus noir.

Non, répondit l'agent en avançant son visage. Mais nous allons le savoir sous peu, monsieur... ? termina-t-il en demandant son nom au Sorcier.

Lucius le regarda avec colère... Il ne pouvait rien faire ici... sans sa baguette... Ses mains étaient solidement attachées par ces choses en métal. Et s'il tentait quelque chose, Azkhaban lui pendait au nez... Certes, il n'en avait pas peur car le Lord Noir lui inspirait plus de crainte que le Pénitencier pour Sorciers... Aussi, si Voldemort apprenait que son Mangemort fétiche était retourné là-bas... Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Blond rien qu'à cette pensée... Alors mieux valait coopérer avec ces... moldus. L'homme regarda à nouveau les objets de Lucius : une canne à tête de serpent, une bourse en cuir remplie de pièces d'or qui semblaient d'un autre monde, un bout de parchemin, quelques bouts de papiers... Des objets qu'il trouva étrange mais en totale adéquation avec Lucius.

Reprenons ! dit l'agent en levant son stylo. Nom et prénom !

...

Nom et prénom ! répéta-t-il calmement.

...

J'ai tout mon temps, moi ! fit l'homme en le fixant l'air bon enfant ce qui fit bouillonnait Lucius intérieurement.

... Malefoy, Lucius ! répondit Lucius en grinçant des dents.

Voilà ! sourit le Moldu apparemment content. Profession !

Lucius le regarda... Un sourire germa sur ses lèvres... Et s'il lui disait qu'il était un Sorcier, un Sorcier qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer !!!

Relations publiques ! répondit Lucius en pensant que son poste au Ministère équivalait sûrement à ça.

Age ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est impoli, le devança l'agent. Nous sommes entre hommes, non ?

Lucius le regarda, ses yeux gris perle étaient prêts à le foudroyer. Il commençait à en avoir assez...

41 ans ! répondit-il finalement.

De la famille ?

Une femme et un fils ! dit distraitement le Sorcier.

La famille, c'est bien ! sourit l'agent avec un large sourire.

Le Sorcier pensa alors rapidement à quelque chose alors que son vis à vis se lançait dans une explication sur la famille... Ce qui ennuyait pertinemment Lucius. Le Blond avança un peu vers le bureau et fixa l'agent.

Et si on oubliait tout cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Je vous règle la caution et l'amende et vous me laissez partir !

Monsieur Malefoy ! s'approcha l'agent avec un air amusé. Il fallait y penser plus tôt !

Vous le regretterez !!! menaça Lucius le regard noir.

Tata, pas de menaces ici !!! dit l'homme en se levant.

L'agent s'approcha d'un Lucius bouillant de rage contenue. Il lui passa une main sous l'aisselle droite et l'obligea à se lever. Le blond se laissa conduire avec une docilité apparente jusqu'à sa cellule mais, intérieurement, il avait envie d'étriper tous ces moldus !!! L'agent le poussa sans ménagement dans la « cage ». Lucius se retrouva debout, droit et fier, dans la cellule. Il fit le tour d'horizon de ses « appartements » pour la nuit : une couchette, des latrines et c'était tout... Son regard se noircit de rage...

Fin de la Partie I

Le 06 Novembre 2004

Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour la suite mais je voulais quand même vous faire partager cette histoire...

Je m'attelle à la partie II dès que possible, j'espère tout de même que cette partie-ci vous a plus !!!

Bisous

Shalimar


End file.
